The biological role of the diacylglycerols has been well described in the literature. For instance it is well known that diacylglycerols participate in the transport of lipids as triglycerides and in association with soluble proteins such as the apolipoproteins, are transporters of cholesterol. Diacylglycerols are also known to have an intracellular signaling function. Intracellular, membrane bound phosphatidyl inositol-4,5-biphosphate is cleaved by the actions of the enzyme phospholipase C to release two intracellular messenger molecules, inositol triphosphate and membrane bound diacylglycerol (specifically 1-stearoyl-2-arachidonoyl glycerol). Diacylglycerol activates protein kinase C which activates transcription factor NFκB to up regulate the gene expression of various cytokines and chemokines. Peptidyl-2,3-diacylglyceride, or PDAG, has been implicated in immune function. More specifically, PDAG has a role in stimulating an immune response. U.S. application Ser. No. 11/459,772 (U.S. publication no. 2007/0197436) and other publications used herein to illuminate the background of the invention or provide additional details regarding the biological mechanisms, are incorporated by reference.